While You Were Gone
by pmbb
Summary: When Sam gets sent back to Kandahar, his team has to deal with his absence. These are their thoughts as they all sit back and wait for their favorite blonde sniper to come back to them. Includes all Team One members except for Lewis, Raf and Leah. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This was based off of the thoughts that run through my head at 3:00am. I decided to write them down for your enjoyment and reading pleasure. You're welcome. (:**

**Italicized words are their thoughts!**

**I tried my hardest to stay in character with each person, but some were easier to write for than others. **

* * *

**Jules**

Jules walked into the Barn heavyhearted, the same way she had done every day since Sam left.

_No, Sam didn't leave, not willingly at least. It's the General's fault. He forced Sam to go back to Kandahar._

Jules shot Winnie a fake smile then headed straight for her locker room. She didn't stop to look at the gym, where Sam should be lifting weights or beating the punching bag to a pulp. She didn't even glance at the guys locker room where Sam should be changing into his standard issue SRU "cool pants" and helping the guys tease Spike about his mom doing his laundry. She wanted to avoid anything that would remind her that Sam was not there. Once Jules got into her locker room and opened her locker, her hopes of avoiding anything Sam-related were shattered when she saw the pictures hanging inside One in particular stood out; it was a group photo from their most recent barbque at Wordy's. It was just last month and they were celebrating Sam's birthday. Everyone looked happy and healthy, but most importantly, everyone was there. Jules pulled the picture down and held it in her hand, her thumb stroking Sam's smiling face.

_It's been 5 days, 7 hours and 13 minutes since you left. We miss you Sam. I miss you. The team hasn't been the same since you left, and we won't be the same until we have you safely back here with us. God. Why did the General have to send you back?! You haven't been on active duty in years and now all of a sudden he can just call you back and send you back to the hell? No, just no._

Jules put the picture back up in her locker, changed into her workout clothes and joined the guys in the gym_. _There were greetings, small talk and banter, and those who didn't know Team One would think it was normal, but Jules knew her team. The subdued looks in their eyes told her that they missed Sam too and the sporadic looks towards the entrance told her that they were all waiting and hoping for Sam to walk through the doors and come back to them.

_Oh Sam, please hurry back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Greg**

Greg stood on the training field. He watched the possible new recruits carefully, but warily, knowing that he had to pick one of them to fill Sam's spot while he was gone. Commander Holleran walked up next to him and watched the recruits as well. "See anyone that sticks out?"

Greg gave Holleran a sideways glance then went back to watching the recruits. "No."

_I shouldn't even have to be doing this. Only one person can fill this spot and it's none of these guys. _

Holleran sighed and looked at his Sargent. "Look, Greg, I know you don't want to do this, but Team One needs a sixth member and we can't take anyone from any of the other teams. Sam's spot will still be here when he gets back. He's not being replaced."

_He should've never had to leave in the first place._

Greg gave the Commander an understanding nod and Holleran left. Greg continued to watch the recruits but his thoughts were thousands of miles away.

_Sam, buddy, we need you back. These rookies couldn't make a Sierra shot with a grenade launcher and I think I saw one of them put their vest on backwards. It's not fair that you had to leave or that the General forced you to go and I know you probably hate being there as much as we hate you being there. I know Holleran told you that you would still have a place with us when you got back and we're all holding him to that. None of these rookies could replace you. _

Greg snapped out of his thoughts and blew his whistle, signaling the recruits to stop. Greg shook his head at their visible nervousness and made his way down the hill to talk to them.

_Hurry back buddy, and stay safe._

* * *

**Next chapter will be up within the week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this is OK for Ed's character... Sorry about the language!**

* * *

**Ed**

Ed had ditched the exercise bike, strapped on some gloves and started pounding the punching bag for the second time this workout. He had so much anger and frustration built up that this was the only way he could safely channel his emotions. His workouts with the punching bag were usually very therapeutic but for the past week, they always resulted in bruised knuckles and aching arms; the built up emotions causing heavier, quicker and more powerful punches resulting in an overtaxed body. Ed didn't understand how one man he had never met in person could cause him to feel such anger and resentment, but General Braddock had managed to do just that.

_Bastard! How does someone send their own son back into a war zone against their will?! There are dozens of other snipers still on active duty that could've been called back and sent over, but no, the General just had to make Sam go. You bastard! You took Sam away from us and you won't even tell us if he's doing OK!_

Ed was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Wordy calling his name. Only then did he realize that he was panting from exertion, his anger causing him to unknowingly pound the punching bag harder than he had planned, and that his best friend was standing a few feet away with a concerned look on his face. Ed took a deep breath, attempting to get his breathing back to normal. "hey Wordy."

"You OK?" Wordy asked, even though he already knew the answer. No one had been "OK" since Sam left a week ago.

Ed sighed. "No, Wordy, I'm not OK, and I wont be OK until Sam is back here with us."

_And back where the General can no longer control his life. After this, Sam is DONE with the military. I don't care what we have to do, what I have to do, Sam won't be going back to that hell._

Wordy gave a sympathetic smile. "I know, but Sam knows what he's doing; it's what he was trained his whole life to do. He'll be careful, and he'll make it back to us."

Ed gave Wordy a half smile and nodded his head. Wordy clapped him on the shoulder and left the gym. Ed watched him leave, then stripped off his gloves and walked over to the window.

_All right Braddock. Take care of business and get your ass back here! We miss you. The military use to be "home" but now your home is here with us. Come home Samo, we're waiting for you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Spike**

Spike made it to the bar before the rest of Team One. He took a seat at the counter, ordered a beer and waited for his team to arrive. End of the week rendezvous at the bar were a Team One tradition and usually enjoyed by all. However, for the past two weeks, the once loved tradition was now nothing but a sad reminder that one of their own was not with them. Day to day at work was getting a little easier to deal with, but every once in a while, someone would make a very Sam-like off-hand comment and they would all retreat back into their thoughts where Sam was back with them and the team was together.

Jules entered the bar next and saw Spike sitting sullenly at the counter, beer in hand. She walked over, sat down beside him and ordered a beer for herself. As the bartender delivered Jules' beer and left, Spike turned to face Jules. "Hey Jules."

"Hey," Jules replied quietly, a small smile on her lips. "How are you doing?"

"I'm OK," Spike lied and sipped his beer.

_That's the understatement of the century. God, I'm such a bad liar; Jules probably sees right through me. _

Jules gave Spike another small smile. "You don't have to lie to me Spike. I know you really miss Sam."

_Of course I miss Sam! He's my best friend. Ever since Lou died Sam has been there for me, helping me through the pain and grief, even sharing some of his own heartache. He's always been the one I could count on and come to for advice and now he's...gone. _

Spike sighed and looked at Jules. "Yeah, I do miss him; he's my best friend. But he's your boyfriend, so shouldn't I be the one asking you if you are OK?"

Jules smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Maybe, but we both know what the answer would be. I'm not going to be OK until Sam is home, safe and sound and I have some choice words with the General."

Spike cracked a smile and gave his first genuine laugh since Sam left. Ed, Greg and Wordy entered the bar at that moment and found a table, signalling for Spike and Jules to come join them. Jules finished her beer and got out of her seat to go join the guys. "I'm here Spike, if you ever need anyone to talk to. I might not be able to give the same girl advice that Sam can, but I do know a few things." Jules smiled and winked then left.

Spike smiles after her and finishes his beer before getting up to go join the rest of his team.

_Oh Samtastic, you've got a good girl with Jules, you better not mess it up. We need you home buddy, safe, sound, and back in the cool pants kickin' ass and takin' names! Stay safe and come home soon. We miss you._

* * *

**Next chapter should be up within the week! I have finals coming up so uploads after this next chapter might be further apart, but they are coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wordy**

The grill was getting hot and the backyard was all set up for one of Team One's many family barbques at the Wordsworth house. All the team members and their families loved the barbques and looked forward to them every month, but this time, it was going to be different. Sam was still in Kandahar, where he had been for the past month, and would miss the barbque for the first time since joining SRU.

_Has it really only been a month? It feels like its been a lot longer. _

Wordy left the grill to get hot and went inside to check on Shelley and the girls. As he entered the living room he found his youngest daughter Allie coloring a picture at the coffee table. Wordy smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Allie. That's really pretty."

"Thanks daddy!" She smiled up at him then went back to her coloring.

"It's going to look really good on the fridge next to the rest of your drawings."

"No daddy," Allie said, shaking her head. "This is for Uncle Sammy. I'm gonna give it to him today!"

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap!_

"Allie, Uncle Sam won't be here today. Remember how I mentioned that he had to go away for a little while to fight the bad guys?" Wordy asked softy, stroking her hair.

Allie nodded, sadly, then looked up at her dad. "When is he coming back?"

_God I wish I knew. If we had it our way, he'd be back already. Heck! If we had it our way he would've never had to go back over there in the first place._

_"_I don't know sweetie, but why don't you finish your drawing and you can give it to him as soon as he gets back?"

"OK daddy." Allie smiled and started coloring again.

Wordy watched his daughter silently as thousands of thoughts entered his mind.

_How could the General force his son to go back into a war zone? How can a father do that? Does he even care? I wonder if he even knows how Sam is doing over there. Is he keeping an eye on him? He better be. We would be told if, God forbid, something happened to him over there, right? Probably not by the General, but Natalie would tell us, right? Or his uncle? I swear, if Sam doesn't come back in the same condition he left here in, there will be hell to pay. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Team One**

All members of Team One, including the newest temporary replacement Sean, were in the gym for their daily workout. After three temporary team members, Sean was the only one who made it through the tough calls, the welcoming yet not so welcoming teammates and endless teasing and practical jokes. Half way through the workout, Jules received a text from Major Braddock, Sam's uncle telling her to turn the news on NOW and that he is on his way to talk to Team One in person. Sensing something is very, very wrong, she alerts her teammates and they all turn to face the TV in the gym. They stood rooted into place as they watched in horror as the Channel 2 news anchor report a _Breaking News _story on the screen. She stood inside of a military base somewhere in the desert of Kandahar, reporting about a soldier who had been taken prisoner by a group of insurgents after a raid on a village went south. What was most concerning to the team however, was the presence of a particular General in the background. Seeing General Braddock in the footage at the base and knowing that there is only one reason why he would have flown all the way over there gave each member of Team One, even the temporary replacement Sean, an overwhelming feeling of dread.

_Oh god, Sam. Please be OK._

_Stay strong Samtastic, you have to make it back to us. We need you._

_Keep fighting Samo, help's on the way. You have to keep fighting!_

_Sam, buddy, just hold on._

_Hang in there Sam. If anyone can survive this, it's you._

_I've never met you personally, Braddock, but I've heard a lot of stories and if even a fraction of them are true, I know you're strong enough to handle this._

Sam had been away now for two months and each day, someone from Team One tried to get an update on him from the General. Each day the General would tell them, if he actually ever responded to them, that Sam was fine and back where he belongs, doing what he's supposed to do and what he was raised to do. Now, the first real update any of them received launched them into a world of anxiety and fear. Those feelings were only intensified when Major Braddock arrived and told them how Sam was taken from his sniper perch by a group of hostiles. Major Braddock tried to soothe their worried souls by telling them that search parties and rescue missions have been organized, but to no avail. Team One could not be soothed; their teammate, a member of their family, was missing and they wouldn't be OK until they knew he had been found and was safe.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay! Next update will be up later than normal- it's finals week. ):**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finals are over! Praise the lord! I am officially on summer break! Yay! To celebrate, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jules**

_Taken. Sam had been taken. He was a prisoner of war. Oh god, Sam! He could be wounded or tortured or... NO. No, I can't go there. He promised us, promised me that he would be back. He promised that he would come home and Sam never breaks his promises._

Jules starred at the retreating form of Major Braddock as Team One, along with Commander Holleran who had entered the room when he saw the Major arrive, were all left speechless at the heartbreaking news they had received. Once Major Braddock was gone, Holleran announced that he was standing down Team One for the rest of the shift then left to call in Team Five to take their place. The members of Team One didn't even acknowledge him, each member lost in their own thoughts about their missing teammate. Spike collected himself enough to walk over to Jules, who had not moved a muscle since the Major arrived. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. "Jules?"

Jules slowly turned to face him, her eyes full of pain, fear and unshed tears. Spike immediately hugged her tight to his chest, hoping to give her a little bit of comfort and reassurance but knowing it was a lost cause. There was only one person who could make things better for her and that was Sam. "He'll be OK Jules, he'll be OK."

Jules nodded into Spike's chest as he continued to try and soothe her anguished heart.

_I hope you're right Spike. No, in fact, I NEED you to be right. We need him, I need him. I can't lose him._

_God, Sam, please be OK. You have to make it back to us. Please._


	8. Chapter 8

**Spike**

Spike was the last one to leave the Barn after their shift ended. They received the news about Sam being captured a week ago and each day without an update was difficult for Team One to deal with. One of the day's hot calls was exceptionally hard; a soldier, who had just returned from overseas, was having a hard time adjusting to civilian life and dealing with chronic, violent flashbacks. He experienced a flashback and pulled a gun at a VA hospital. After one of the longest, most stressful stand-offs the team had experienced in a while, Greg was finally able to talk the suspect down. Everyone walked away unharmed, but the members of Team One couldn't help but think about Sam and how he would react to his war memories once he was home. If he comes home.

_No. Stop it, Spike. Sam IS coming home. He's Sam. Sam-freaking-tastic! If anyone can survive this it's Sam._

Spike made it home and turned on his laptop. He double and triple checked his emails, searching for any update from Major Braddock about Sam. Disappointed, he read an email from Natalie, an update that says they are still searching for Sam. He emailed her back, then texted Jules and the rest of the team the latest update, or that there lack of. He showered and climbed into bed, exhausted after a physically and mentally exhausting day, but his thoughts were once again with his missing teammate and brother thousands of miles away.

_Sam, buddy, I know you can survive this. You're the strongest person I know and I know that you'll come back even stronger from the hell you're going through now. Sure, it'll be tough, but we'll be here for you every step of the way. Just please, stay strong and make it back to us. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Ed**

Ed was sitting on his couch at home. Izzy was playing on the floor in front of him and the news was playing on the TV in the background. Team One had received the news about Sam eight days ago and had not received a sufficient update since. Word had spread to the rest of the SRU and everyone was worried. Team morale was down and despite everything he and Greg tried to do to boost it, nothing worked.

_We need you back Samo. We need you back here, with us, where you belong. Sure, Sean's a good guy and a decent shot, but he's not you. _

Ed was pulled from his thoughts when Sophie came into the room and sat down on the couch beside him. He gave her a small smile and put an arm around her. She curled into his side and looked up at him. "Thinking about Sam?"

"Yeah…"

_Yeah, I'm thinking about Sam and what he could possibly be going through over there. I'm thinking about the General and what I could do to make the bastard pay for sending his one and only son back to that hell hole against his will._

"He'll be OK, Ed." Sophie said as she rubbed his arm soothingly. "From the stories I've been told from you and the rest of Team One and knowing Sam as well as I do, I know he's been through a lot is his life; a lot more than anyone his age should've gone through.

_ENTIRELY way too much; seeing his sister die right in front of him when he was just a kid himself, growing up in a military family with General Badass as a father, moving from base to base in different countries all over the world, two tours in Afghanistan where God knows what happened to him, his best friend being killed and him feeling responsible for it, all the things that have happened to him since joining SRU and now this..._

_"_He's been through so much, Soph. I don't even want to think about what this whole thing will do to him..."

"Coming back is going to be hard, no doubt, but he has all of you guys to help him through the hard times and I know his team, his _family, _isn't going to let him fall through the cracks."

Ed smiled at his wife and kissed the top of her head. "No, we won't. We'll help him through it, every step of the way."

_Every step of the way Samo. It'll probably annoy the hell out of you, but we're not going to let you go through this alone. We've got your back, you just need to stay strong and make it back to us. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story!**

* * *

**Wordy**

Wordy, Ed and Greg all sat around the table in the briefing room. As the oldest members and leaders of Team One, it was their job to keep the team focused on the job no matter what was going on. However, Sam had now been missing for three weeks and they had yet to receive an update of any kind. Tensions were high throughout the SRU, especially Team One, and even the always calm, cool and collected Wordy was feeling the stress of the unknown.

_Three weeks. Three freaking weeks and no news, no update, nothing! An Army General, a Major and the entire JTF2 were looking for Sam and they had yet to make any headway! Sam's strong, one of the strongest people I know and stronger than someone his age should have to be, but everyone has a breaking point. Three weeks as a prisoner of war, being exposed to God knows what, is enough to break even the strongest of men. To make things worse, no one had any idea where he was being held. They didn't even know if he was still alive. NO. Sam is alive. He's a fighter. He has so much waiting for him back home, there's no way he would give up, and if Sam wasn't going to give up, Team One couldn't give up either._

"We have to do something. There's no way in hell Sam would give up hope if any one of us were in his position so we can't give up either." Wordy declared with the utmost conviction. "Sam is strong and Sam is smart, if anyone can survive this, it's him. As his team, _his_ _family,_ we need to stay strong. That way, _WHEN _he comes back, we'll be ready to help him through it all."

"You're right Wordy. You are absolutely right." Greg said with an honest smile. Ed nodded his head in agreement and slapped Wordy on the back, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

With the new found hope brought on by Wordy's speech, the older members of Team One constructed a plan that would hopefully boost the morale of the team and keep them focused on the job until Sam was found. Later that night, as Wordy climbed into bed next to his wife Shelley, his thoughts were on Sam, thousands of miles away.

_Alright Sam, we know you're strong and we know you can survive this. We're not giving up on you, so you can't give up either. You got that, buddy?! You can't give up._


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Greg**

Greg walked out of his meeting with Holleran feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The meeting had been long and did not just include them, but the sergeants from all the other teams as well. Everyone in the SRU knew that Sam was sent back overseas, and that also meant that they all knew about his captivity. The meeting was emotionally draining for Greg as he and Holleran had the unfortunate task of relaying the current updates, or rather lack thereof, to the rest of the sergeants. It had been exactly six weeks since Team One got word that Sam had been taken as a POW and it had been even longer since the members of Team One had true, genuine smiles on their faces. The overwhelming concern they all had for their missing teammate and family member overshadowed everything else.

Greg arrived home half an hour after the meeting ended. He met Dean, who was dressed and ready to go out, in the living room as he entered. "Hey Dean."

"Hey dad. How was the meeting? Any word on Sam?"

Greg sighed and rubbed his hand over his head. "Nothing. We haven't heard anything in almost two weeks. Everyone's concerned and it's getting almost impossible to keep the team focused on the job."

"I'm sorry dad."

Greg gave his son a comforting smile and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't be. Sam's one of the toughest people I know. He'll be OK."

_He HAS to be OK._

"You going out?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting some friends for a concert in the park. I should be home in a couple of hours." Dean answered his dad as he put his phone and his keys in his pocket. Dean looked at his dad and saw the sad look on his face. "Unless you want me to stay…hang out here?"

"No! No, you go have fun. Be safe, OK?"

"OK. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Love you buddy."

Dean gave a small smirk, said "Love you too" and left the house.

Greg watched his son leave, then grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. He was alone with his thoughts, specifically thoughts about his missing teammate and a certain General.

_What kind of father would do something like this to his own son? What kind of a person, military General or not, would force someone into an active war zone, one that has already tormented that person so, so much? Damn. Sam, I hope I never meet your father because, military General or not, that's not what a father is; that's not what a father does! I'm not a perfect father myself but I would never make Dean do something like this._

Greg took a final drink of his beer and sat it on the table next to the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_Sam buddy, when you get back I PROMISE you that we will get you through this. Whatever you need, we'll be there for you. We didn't protect you as well as we should have from the General before he made you leave, but you can bet we'll protect you once you get back…just come back to us buddy._

* * *

**A certain blonde-headed sniper _MIGHT _be rescued in the next chapter... *wink wink* OR I might make Team One sweat out his captivity a little bit longer... Guess you'll have to wait and see. (;**


	12. Chapter 12

**Team One**

"We got him."

Relief flooded through the members of Team One and cheers erupted through the briefing room at Major Braddock's announcement. He had contacted them through a video chat early in the morning, interrupting their workout. They all gathered in the briefing room, along with Commander Holleran, Winnie and most members of Team Three, who had just finished debriefing from their last hot call. Spike connected the call and Major Braddock appeared on the screen with news that made everyone's day. "We got him, we got Sam!"

_They found him. Oh thank God. He's alive; __Sam's alive._

_Way to go Samtastic! I knew those insurgents were no match for you!_

_You did it Samo, you survived._

_Unbelievable!__ You're tough as hell Braddock. I'm looking forward to finally meeting you._

_Sam, buddy, you made it through, you survived it. I knew you could do it._

_God, Sam, you really are toughest man I know._

As Major Braddock continued to brief them as best he could, the atmosphere in the briefing room slipped from ecstatic to solemn. Major Braddock couldn't go into detail about what exactly Sam went through while in captivity, because anything involving the JTF2 was beyond classified, but what he alluded to was unsettling enough. The knowledge of a General's son at the hands of insurgents for two months and the possibilities of everything that could've happened in those two months struck fear in everyone in the briefing room. Jules stepped forward, preparing herself for what the answer could be but needing to know the answer regardless. "Sir, Sam's coming home, right? He's not going back on assignment right?"

_Please say yes, please say yes._

Major Braddock gave Jules a small, sympathetic smile. "Yes Jules, Sam's coming home. I don't know when exactly, but there's no way in hell I'm letting him anywhere near an assignment."

Everyone in the briefing room let out a huge sigh of relief, relishing in the fact that their absent teammate was finally coming back to , despite the welcomed news from the Major, there was still some anxiety surrounding the situation. This time, it was Spike who spoke, needing to know as much as he could about his best friend's situation. "Sir, you said you don't know when Sam is coming home…?"

Major Braddock sighed. "Right. At the moment, we're waiting for Sam to stabilize enough for transport to a fully-functioning army hospital. After that, the General and I myself will make sure that not only is Sam physically well enough to go home, but psychologically as well. Sam didn't deserve this, no one does, and I'm going to make certain that he's the same man he was before this whole thing started."

Team One, along with the other SRU members in the room, all nodded in agreement, silently promising to make sure that Sam was really OK. Major Braddock finished discussing all that he could then ended the call. SRU members began to filter out of the briefing room, eventually just leaving the members of Team One in the room, alone with their thoughts.

_We're here for you Sam, and we'll be here for you every step of the way. I promise._

_Alright buddy, you got through the worst of it, now you just need to rest and heal._

_We've got your back Samtastic, you won't be alone in this. _

_Rest up Samo. You're going to get through this. Don't let those guys break you. You are better than them._

_I hope you get better soon Sam. I'm looking forward to meeting you and putting a face to all the stories I've been hearing._

_You've got a lot of people rooting for you Sam, and I know you won't disappoint. Get well soon buddy, we can't wait to have you back. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long to get up! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Team One**

The members of Team One, joined by Commander Holleran, were once again in the briefing room waiting for a video call. This time however, they weren't waiting to hear from Major Braddock, they were waiting to hear from Sam. They were all understandably excited to see and talk to Sam for the first time since the day they said good-bye to him at the airfield over four months ago. After checking the time, Spike pulled up an email from the Major with the video link and clicks on it. Within seconds, Sam's face fills the screen. Team One let out a collective gasp at the sight that greets them. Sam was sitting in a hospital bed, his left arm was tightly wrapped and secured to his body with a sling, his face and the other parts of his body that can be seen were covered in bruises and there's a cut on his forehead near his hairline that had been stitched up. He looked exhausted and they were sure that he had been through hell, but he was alive.

"Hey." Sam said as he gave them one of his famous smiles, a sight they had all missed so much and worried they would never see again.

Everyone smiled and Jules started crying, overwhelmed by joy that the man she loved was still very much with them. "Hey yourself, Braddock." Jules said happily through her tears.

_Oh my God, he's actually there. He's really there, he's really alive._

Ed chuckled and stepped forward, putting a comforting arm around Jules's shoulders."How ya doin' Samo?"

_If he gives me the standard Sam Braddock "I'm fine" I'm gonna kill him. He's most definitely NOT "fine"! On second thought, I don't know if we need to know the actual truth right now._

Sam sighed and looked away from the screen for a few seconds, in attempt to collect his thoughts and truly think about his answer. "I'm not going to lie, I've been better. It's been rough over here, really rough, especially the last few months, but I'll be OK. Not right now, but eventually I'll be OK."

Sam's teammates nodded their heads both in understanding of the situation and acknowledgement of the truth behind Sam's words.

_Oh Sam. You're going to be better than OK. I love you Sam, and I promise you, I won't stop until you are back to the Sam you were before the General made you leave. I give you my word._

_Damn right you'll be OK Samtastic! We're all here for you, we'll help you get through this!_

_Attaboy, Samo. You're absolutely right; you WILL be OK. I won't- we won't- settle for anything else._

_We've got your back buddy. You'll be back and better than ever before you know it!_

_Braddock, I don't know how you do it, but I'm more than willing to helping you as much as I can. I know we don't know each other, but still._

_You're doing well buddy, just hang on a little bit longer. Soon, you'll be home with us and we'll help you out, every step of the way._

The rest of the call was as light-hearted as they could make it. Sam was introduced to Sean and the members of Team One each took turns telling Sam stories about some of the more crazy hot calls they've had since he'd been gone and filled him in on some personal things that had happened. Sam had a few entertaining stories to tell, which pleasantly surprised his teammates. By the time the call ended an hour after it began, all involved parties were noticeably more relieved. The members of Team One and even Commander Holleran all had a more positive outlook on the situation; Sam was coming home, ALIVE, and he would be back where he belonged- with them.

* * *

**The next fic I write will be sort of a continuation of this fic.****It'll describe the details of Sam leaving, his tim****e over in Kandahar, some tough hot calls Team One has to go through while Sam is gone, Sam's captivity, his freedom from captivity, his homecoming, all that jazz. I need Y'ALLS help though! I cannot for the life of me think of a good title for it.**

**Any suggestions? Please and thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SO sorry this is up way, WAY later than usual. For all my US peeps, if you've been following the news over the past few weeks or so you know that Texas (where I live) has been in an absolute panic. Memorial day weekend and the days surrounding it had horrible weather (tornadoes, torrential rainfall, flooding) and NO Blue Bell. YIKES. I haven't been able to get on at all because of that AND the fact that I started working a new job and have had training and random hours out the wazoo, so I apologize. Anyway, without further ado, here's the final chapter y'all! Sam's home!**

**P.S. Blue Bell products are being restocked in stores as I type and the rain and bad weather is nothing but an unfortunate memory. Coincidence? I. THINK. NOT. The devastation from the floods and tornadoes still remain, but help is being given and the light at the end of the tunnel can be seen! (:**

**P.P.S. Sean, Sam's replacement, is NOT going to be present in this chapter.**

* * *

**Team One**

Team One, dressed in civilian clothes, stood on the tarmac on base in Ottawa. They stood back by their SUVs, away from where the large group of soldiers and military officers stood with Sam's mom and sister but close enough that they could still hear updates when they would come. After five long months away (two in active duty, two as a POW and one month healing in a military hospital), Sam was finally coming home. The sounds from an incoming plane filled the air and everyone stood up straighter, anxiety and excitement about seeing Sam taking over. Major Braddock, who was standing with Natalie and Mrs. Braddock along with a few other military officers, signaled for the members of Team One to come closer. They comply and are a few feet behind the Braddocks when the military issue transport plane came into view. Minutes later, the plane had landed and the occupants were making their way out. The first recognizable figure to emerge from the plane was General Braddock, and the sight of him sent a feeling of hatred coursing through all the members of Team One.

_Asshole. Playing the role of the concerned father when he's the one who forced Sam to go back to that hell hole. _

_Bastard._

_God he's lucky I'm not armed right now._

They were snapped out of their thoughts when the General stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned his attention back to where he came from. All of the other people in attendance followed suit and moments later Sam appeared at the top of the stairs. His arm was still in a sling, but even from Team One's position from several yards away, they could tell that Sam looked much healthier than the last time the saw him. There was something else though; Sam looked happy and relieved, like the weight of the world had just been removed from his shoulders and that made the members of Team One very happy. Sam started climbing down the stairs and was met with several salutes from the surrounding soldiers and military officers, praising, honoring and thanking him for his service and his sacrifice. Sam returned the salute once he reached the bottom of the stairs, then continued towards his family and his team. Natalie and Mrs. Braddock immediately took Sam into their arms and enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug. After reuniting with his family, Sam left them with the General and went over to his team. As he walked over to them, the members of Team One noticed that while Sam was obviously extremely happy to be home, his bright blue eyes lacked their usual spark and joy; a prominent reminder of the terrible ordeal he went through months ago. Sam made it to his teammates and stood in front of them, cracking a small, relieved smile. "Hey."

Smiles littered the faces of Team One as they stared at their missing teammate who was now, finally, safely home with them. Jules immediately reached forward and pulled Sam into a loving hug. Emotions overwhelmed her as she finally got to hold the man she loved again.

_Oh God, Sam. You're here, you're really here. You are never leaving again. Ever._

Spike was the next person to pull Sam into a hug, overjoyed to finally be reunited with his best friend.

_Welcome back Samtastic. You were definitely missed._

Ed, Greg and Wordy were the last ones to welcome Sam home, each one giving a fatherly hug and a squeeze on the shoulder.

_Welcome home Samo, welcome home._

_Glad to have you back buddy. _

_We missed you Sam, more than you know._

After hugs were given and greetings and words of welcome were exchanged, the members of Team One and the Braddocks parted ways. Sam, while he had healed quite a bit during his month-long stint in a variety of military hospitals, he still had a long recovery, physically, mentally and emotionally ahead of him. Doctors and psychiatrists were waiting to help as much as they could, but the members of Team One knew that it was going to take a lot more than just doctors and shrinks to get Sam back to who he was before he left. He was going to need his team, his _family, _to help him and Team One was ready for the challenge because Sam was their teammate. Sam was a part of their family, and he was finally home.

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
